


The Little Things

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi are together, Observant Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi but make him secretly soft for Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, This is soft and disgustingly sweet author-chan retches in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: he traced my flushed skin as if mapping his world on my back."captivating," he said.i bury my face in my hands as he chuckled on my neck.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Bloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the second story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/7/20**

**Finished: 12/7/20**

* * *

“Hey Omi-kun, what are yer favorite things?”

Miya Atsumu asks with a smile as his eyes reflect the glimmer of the moon.

It wasn’t prepared to answer since it was asked out of the blue. Well, he’s used to how Atsumu can randomly think of things like these. Most people would maybe answer their favorite book or their favorite drink to buy in a bar. Sometimes it could be something so grand like the how each and every one of us is connected in the large scheme of things in this world or the way there is beauty in all things in this world as long as one looks carefully.

But, Sakusa Kiyoomi never really liked looking at the grand scheme of things. It gives him a headache. It’s easy to miss things if you look at it far away because he’s a very observant and detail-oriented type of person. Besides, if you look at the bigger picture, everything would just be a sea of muddy colors.

Looking at things closely and seeing the intimate brush strokes that made it to be how it is from far away always amazes him. Also, if he looks at the world from a faraway place, he wouldn’t be able to gaze at Atsumu’s beautiful brown eyes.

That is one of his most favorite things to ever exist on this earth, though as much as he hates to admit it out loud. He loves how his eyes shine when he sees his favorite actor on his favorite movie as if he’s never seen it before. He loves how the television screen casts a shadow on his face while he’s cuddled on their living room couch with a bunch of blankets on top of them even though it wasn’t even that cold. How his eyes get droopy when he falls asleep halfway through and the shock he clearly sees when he realizes that he missed his favorite scene. There’s just something about him that takes away Sakusa’s breath as if he’s knocked on the ground to his feet.

The drawl and diction in his voice and pronunciation drives his heart crazy. There is a roughness in his voice that lets him determine the mood that Atsumu is feeling at that moment. His voice also grows higher in pitch whenever he’s lying but when he does something wrong, like forget to place the chicken out of the freezer to thaw, his voice goes up higher while putting more stress in his words. Atsumu wonders how he’s able to easily know what he did and didn’t as if he doesn’t have a very expressive face.

He also loves how random he is at the weirdest ways. One time that he clearly remembers is that Atsumu woke up and decided he was going to bake banana bread and surprise Sakusa when he got home from work. Well, he did arrive to an uncooked but brunt banana bread (how he managed to do that is still a mystery) and some white carnations which they soon found out that Atsumu was allergic to.

Sakusa also loves his bubbly cheeks as he stuffs his face with food. If there’s something this man loves more than volleyball, that’s food. Especially whatever his twin cooks. He would speak whenever his mouth is still full to argue with his twin or to annoy Sakusa. Osamu ends up having to lecture his brother which results in him pouting the entire time he’s eating his food. Suna and Sakusa gets a good giggle out of it occasionally, though. It shows him how little he gives a damn about those that surrounds him because he’s not afraid to show people how he’s sometimes (always) a pig when he’s eating. Sakusa envies Atsumu sometimes but it gets annoying whenever he puts fatty tuna on Sakusa’s plate like a child.

Atsumu’s teasing smile when he flirts with him jokingly is also one of his favorite things. No one really notices but he has different types of smiles he shows to people and for some reason, Sakusa can differentiate which is which. Well, he’s seen it for so many years and maybe habit has gotten the best of him, not that he’d mind.

He also loves his laugh when he’s goofing around or if he made a horrible set up with Sakusa whenever they played volleyball recreationally during their breaks from work. The side of his eyes wrinkle as he smiles wholeheartedly at him with the ball tucked under his arms. He could be drenched in sweat and is very tired from the multiple three-on-three matches they have for fun with Osamu, Suna, Akaashi, and Bokuto.

But despite all these things that he described, there are still many things that he couldn’t exactly put to words. All that he could articulate are, of course, the obvious physical attractions. But there are also things that he observes to be something that he can only see. It’s like a private viewing of a gallery where it’s only the two of them gazing at the paintings on the walls.

Like how Atsumu always picks the side of the bed nearest to the wall and would only fall asleep if his back is not facing the door. For whatever reason, he gets nightmares when he sleeps facing the wall which makes Sakusa very worried. Atsumu, however, tries to wake up with much lesser noise when he realized that he’s depriving Sakusa of his sleep whenever that happens. Well, the other male didn’t really mind since he had always been a light sleeper.

And how his vocabulary is so limited to ‘insane’ and ‘cool’ in complimenting other people that the moment Atsumu called him captivating the first time their bare skin was flushed against each other, his heart raced quickly and he fell much deeper in love.

He also loves how he can see every subtle change Atsumu tries to do to better himself for him and their relationship. In no way, shape, or form, is their relationship perfect. It was their very first huge argument which ended in screaming at each other, Sakusa flinched at when Atsumu raised his voice louder. With his eyes widened, Sakusa noticed the fear in them. for so long that he’s known him, he’s never seen him so afraid. He apologized again and again all throughout the night, the guilt showing clearly on his face. From that moment onwards, he tried so much to control his outbursts and even willingly separate himself from Sakusa during inevitable fights. Well, the first time he did that, Sakusa was the one to feel fear. He thought everything was going to be over. But he waited on the living room couch and once Atsumu left the room after two hours, they talked the problem through.

Sakusa noticed how Atsumu’s fingers trembled when he was talking about what went wrong so he grabbed them and squeezed it tight. He felt the callous and the roughness of his hands from years of playing volleyball. His hand was cold, unlike how it felt when he reluctantly held Atsumu’s hands when they’re outside.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked from beside him, he slowed down his pace to match each other. The breeze blew gently as the moon brightly shone above them. The tall street lights illuminated their way as cars occasionally pass them. “Ya still haven’t answered the question,”

“Volleyball, I guess,” he answered through his face mask.

“Ya thought about it for so long and that’s all ya say?” he pouted like a child which Sakusa only responded with a glare. The other male immediately looked at him with an apologetic but teasing smile. He rolled his eyes and walked faster.

“I haven’t thought of anything else,” he answered him truthfully and the blond haired male only hummed in response.

“Let me know if you found out, though,” he smiled.

Smiling under his mask as well, he stared at how the dimples on his right cheek is deeper than the one on his left.

His eyes softened as he snickered. “Why would I?”

**Carnation, white**

-Pure love

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's a little short but i hope you enjoy!! i will be posting the next part of the series tomorrow<333 
> 
> all my love, c
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
